RWBY: Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by dscore20
Summary: This story was written FOREVER ago, so please don't hate if it is written poorly. I will fix what I can before posting chapters. Takes place in FNAF games 1-4, and after season 2 of RWBY, but before season 3. Also happens before my RWBY x Scream story.
1. Night 1: Ruby Rose

Ruby was sitting in a chair in her security office. Watching cameras. She didn't really think she would be working as a night guard. Maybe protecting people of course, but a pizzeria? The only reason she considered this is because her job as a huntress didn't pay as well as you'd think. And she needed to pay the school lunch funds. She chose this job because it offered 120 Lien for five days of night guard duty. From Ruby's young eyes, that was a lot. Also, she heard rumors of people sneaking in here at night and not coming back. Ruby liked mysteries. Little did she know, this was a mystery she didn't want to know about...

It was 12:00 and her shift started. She had tons of weapon magazines, scroll games, and comic books. She didn't think she would have enough to keep her entertained, based in the fact she had to wait for 6 hours. But, she still thought maybe something interesting will happen. She flipped open her work laptop that was blocked from all internet, and could only be used to monitor the cameras around the area. At least she brought her scroll if she needed to look something up. She started checking the cameras to get a feel for the building's shape. There were two doors she could close, lights near the doors she could check, and, as previously stated, cameras to check around the tiny restaurant. Before coming here, Yang, Ruby's sister, was always scared of this place. Whenever the word Freddy or Fazbear was brought up around her, she seemed to lose her cool and act all paranoid. She had never been a night guard here though. She was too terrified of the animals. Even though she loved animals, those robots always seemed to get her… unnerved. Ruby shrugged it off.

Ruby checked around, everything was in place. Foxy in the out of order play area known as pirate cove. The three band members on the stage, and everything was standing still. Then, Ruby got a call on the work phone on her guard desk. She answered it immediately, anything interesting to keep her from falling asleep on the job. She said, "hello?"

Phone guy: oh, umm hello. Are you the new security guard?

Ruby: yep, that's me.

Phone guy: oh, well little lady, I'd say you made a very poor career choice.

Ruby: huh? Why?

PG: is no one listening in?

Ruby checked all the cameras and all the door lights before replying.

Ruby: "yeah, no one. What is it?"

Ruby was very fascinated, she wondered what secret could not be heard by anyone else?

PG: um, well, I suppose you heard about the rumors of people disappearing here?

Ruby: yeah, is it true?

PG: They were killed. And not because of people.

Ruby: *gulp* who was it? Is it coming after me?

PG: all I have to say to you is this, don't let the robots get you, don't ask, I've gotta go before they find me, bye.

He hung up. Ruby was wondering what the check he was talking about. Who was after him? Why was he so cautious? And who is after her, oh wait, she already was told that one. At thinking this, she became confused. "What? The robots are right-" she spoke before looking at the cameras. "-here." She then noticed something. She could have sworn, the bunny had moved a few inches.

ruby continued to look at cameras, until she saw foxy, peeking out of his cove. ruby gasped. This was real, a real nightmare. She looked out the doorway, down the hall. She saw Bonnie, his shadow looming on the floor with every flicker of the lights. Ruby was unable to move, paralyzed in fear. She had dealt with robots before, but this, just seemed like...Something else. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. She heard a noise behind her, a soft, "aaaaaahhhh." (the sound they make when they are about to jumpscare you and the camera is up) Ruby slowly turned her head, nothing. She turned on the light to the right, and saw Chica standing in the doorway window. She freaked out, and punched the door button hard enough to hurt her hand. She pushed the other door button without thinking if Bonnie was there. She checked all the rooms to see if there was air vents or something the animatronics could get into. She then noticed the power level. A small battery icon with a percent number next to it located on her work laptop. She realized how defenseless she would be if the power ran out. Unable to see, unable to close the door, or even see. Wait, she already thought that. She was panicking so much she couldn't keep her head straight. she took a deep breath, and checked the lights. Both Bonnie and Chica were gone. It was only 2AM, and she was already losing it.

Ruby looked at the clock. It recently turned 3 AM. She was half way there, but the goal seemed so far away...She did the usual, check the cameras, close the doors whenever anyone got two rooms away from her. She realized her wasting of power. It was only 4AM, soon turning 5. She couldn't take it anymore! She would definitely run out of power soon, and she didn't have the guts to only close them at the last minute. She finally threw down her laptop and yelled out loud, "SCREW! THIS!" She looked down the hall and saw nothing. She turned on her flashlight and got her weapon ready, even though she knew it would hardly be useful against the steel body of a animatronic. She made it down the hall into the dining area. Foxy peeked out at her from behind the curtains. Freddy telepathically spoke to him, "Foxy, don't! You can't come out at the first night, remember?" Foxy closed the curtains, complaining. And ruby heard rattling in the kitchen. Ruby then heard a faint noise come from the office. "aahh-" It stopped so prematurely. Freddy opened his eyes, to Ruby's horror. it came louder now. "AAAAHHHHHH! (get her!)" Ruby dashed towards the exit, Chica appeared out of the kitchen, Ruby dodged a swipe to the face and jumped onto Chica's head, using it as a launch pad, ruby shot Chica in the head, bouncing off her, and past Freddy, towards the exit. Ruby dashed out of the pizzeria, into the streets. Where she panted for breath from her near death experience. She looked back at the pizzeria, vowing she would never come back. And as she walked away from her short-lived job, Freddy stared at her from the entrance window, watching as she walked away, after cheating out of their little game...

End of night 1


	2. Night 2: Weiss Schnee

(BE WARNED: Horrible writing from 4 years ago ahead!)

Weiss noticed ruby not on her A-game that day. Weiss walked up to her to complain, "Hey! What are you doing! That fighting stance will surely get you killed, if you ju-" "I don't need your help bitch!" Weiss stood back and covered her mouth in disbelief. Did Ruby just cuss? Ruby, noticing what she just said, covered her own mouth and ran away to her dorm room. Weiss followed her. Once ruby slammed the door, Weiss knocked on the door and said,

Weiss: hello, ruby, you in there?

Ruby: go away.

Weiss: I am sorry, but I have to ask why you are acting like this.

Ruby: it's nothing. Just leave me alone.

Weiss: Ruby, I'm your teammate, you need to talk to me.

Ruby: ...fine, come in.

Weiss opened the door and found Ruby lying on top of her bed, she was definitely bothered by something. Weiss then put 2 & 2 together and asked, "was it your new job?" That caught Ruby's attention. "Uh, no." "You can't lie to me, I'll always find out." Ruby knew she wouldn't believe her if she said that living animal robots tried to murder her and hide the body. She made something up. "Okay, what happened was...someone snuck in, and I tried to defend myself, but..." "did he hurt you?" "Uh, no he...he." "Oh my god, don't tell me he-" Weiss stopped herself. "I understand." Weiss got off her case about it the rest of the day, thinking it was too inappropriate to talk about, until they went to lunch. Weiss said something first.

Weiss: why aren't you going to work today?

Ruby: uhh, because i just don't want to is all.

Weiss: are you scared for life or something? You shouldn't let that...guy, do that to you. You need the money.

Ruby: it isn't that, it's just...It scares me.

Weiss: ...what?

Ruby: the place is creepy at night.

Weiss: isn't that why you liked it? The need for adventure?

Ruby: no, it wasn't scary like that, it's must-

Weiss: tell you what, I will make a bet that if you went to work today and went through an entire night, I will give you $20. And if you don't, you have to ask Jaune out on a date.

Ruby: wait, I don't accept.

Weiss: then you're too scared.

Ruby's mind raced, she had to think of something. Anything! "I bet you wouldn't last longer than me!" The entire table fell silent. "Hmph, done and done." Weiss sealed the deal with a handshake. Weiss would substitute for ruby that night, and they would see if she could go longer without running off.

Ruby taught her the basics, and left seconds before it turned 12:00. She felt so guilty, her friend would probably die and she was too scared to do anything about it. She tried to reassure herself on the way home, and saw her watch, in horror, as it turned 12AM. It had started, Ruby had sealed Weiss's fate.

Weiss got a phone call while watching the show stage, she will admit, those animatronics unnerved her but she wouldn't admit to being scared. She did, however, jump a little when the phone rang. She answered it and said, "hello."

PG: hi, welcome back, glad to see you decided to stay another night after the horrors of last one.

Weiss: uhh, abou-

PG: well, I have to explain a few more things. Freddy will only become active tomorrow.

Weiss: wait, ACTIVE!

PG: yeah, active, remember? Anyways, watch out for foxy behind pirate cove. Even though he's out of order, he is very fast and will dash apparently office fast.

Weiss: TOWARDS MY OFFICE!

PG: why are you surprised? I told you this last night, remember?

Weiss: I'm just a substitute. Did Ruby seriously just sign me up for death!?

PG: oh, crap. Look, I can't review all the basics today because, uh, they'll find me, and I might not make it. Just, remember. There is maintenance going on so the doors might not work at times and the air vents might need to be checked from time to time. Also, try not to leave early, they don't like it when you cheat at the game.

Weiss: what!? What game?!

PG: I can't say anything else right now, sorry, good luck!

Weiss: no wait! Why are-

PG: *hang up*

Weiss: Bastard!

Weiss looked at her camera and saw all the robots on the show stage looking right at her. Weiss had been sent to death, by her own teammate. Well, she would show her. She would beat this game! Weiss thought these as she looked and saw the chicken was gone. She looked down the halls and saw nothing. She heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen, the camera that had only audio and no images. Weiss knew she had to get out of here, until realizing,

A) she would lose the bet

B) they don't like cheating so doing this would make it harder for the next guy

And C) There were four of them, they would surely get her if she tried to run. So she just sat there. Checking on foxy often enough that she had no encounters with him, and watching out for the others. But something bothered her. She heard nothing from the air vents but the guy on the phone said she should be. She looked at the giant vent under her desk and shined her flashlight down it, nothing. She opened the vent, and felt something push her down into the air vent. She fell and fell, screaming and hitting her back badly.

When she landed, she dusted herself off, and saw the dark room she was in. She appeared to be in the basement. She silently drew her sword and walked slowly. She stepped in something. She looked at her shoe and saw a liquid, due to the poor lighting she couldn't see the color. Maybe, oil? She found a wall and felt around for a light switch. She turned it on and was horrified. It was twenty empty suits, like Freddy's, each one having a rotting cadaver in it, leaking blood all over the room. Weiss had to gag her mouth to stop from screaming and giving away her position. She ran into a room next to it, and saw something more disturbing. A man wearing a purple suit, leaning over a picture of a little boy, probably his son. Weiss noticed the knife in his hand, and pointed her sword at him. He seemingly, did not notice at walked over to a noise in the corner of the room, where he hung himself, and Weiss watched in horror as he died. His body then disappeared like it was never there. Weiss was stunned. What had happened. Did she just witness a hallucinations, a replication of the past, a ghost? She had no words for what had happened. She then heard the alarm in her watch go off. She panicked, afraid it would give her away. She dismissed it as fast as she could and waited for baddies to come. She then looked at her watch and realized it was her end of the shirt watch, saying the time, 6AM.

Weiss walked out of the basement and saw all the animatronics, back where they were. Weiss wondered what pushed her into the vent. But she was too shuddered to think about it. At least she won the bet.

End of night 2


End file.
